


Tickets

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the long way around, and it would be prettier with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a Friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+Friend.).



> First things first, I dedicate this to a friend who loves loves SouRin. She rocks! Second, this is the first sex scene I've wrote in a long while. Hope it is okay.

Sousuke and Rin waved goodbye to Haru and Makoto as they left the little apartment where Makoto had insisted on throwing Rin a going away party. It had been nice, and Sousuke was sad it was over, but that was also because it meant time was moving closer for Rin to leave again. It wasn't like this was the first year Rin was leaving, it was his second year in university, and Sousuke was ready for the inevitable goodbye, but that didn't mean he was excited about it. But for Rin, he'd never speak out against it. Sousuke had been swooped into working, not really sure what to do with his life at the moment. He didn't have a dream anymore, his shoulder too damaged to swim, and he wasn't ready to replace that dream. So he just enjoyed the work life and Tokyo. He was lucky to have a good job that let him off so he was always able to video chat with his best friend or call whenever Rin had the time. His job was something that kept him busy enough so he didn't have to think about how he was unhappy with how his life was moving, and for that Sousuke enjoyed it.  


"You sure you don't mind me staying at your place?" Rin asked as Sousuke lead the way down the crowded streets, even though it was later in the evening. It was always so noisy, not that Sousuke wasn't use to.  


"I'm sure Rin. No need for you to spend money on a hotel room for one night. And it's been some time since we slept in the same room." He said with a smile, and Rin smiled as well, nudging into him a little.  


"Yeah I guess you're right. But I get the bed." Rin said, and Sousuke snorted. "What, wanna go?" Rin challenged, throwing his fist out ready for their traditional way of settling their disputes. Sousuke couldn't stop the smile that bloomed across his face and raised his own fist. It didn't surprise Sousuke when he lost, mostly because he had thrown this one in Rin's favor, but that didn't stop Rin's cry of victory. He loved knowing he was the one who caused the smile that was there, though that was something he would never admit to out loud.  


"Then I guess you get the bed." Sousuke said as he turned his attention away from the smile. They fell into a soft silence, and Sousuke was expecting them to stay this way until they passed by a convenient store.  


"Hey wait here. I'll be right back." Rin said and then ran into the store without another word. Sousuke sighed and stepped closer to the building so he wasn't in the way of the people passing by. It was fifteen minutes before he saw Rin step out and look for him, and Sousuke stepped up next to him.  


"What were you after?" Sousuke asked, looking at the bag. Rin grinned wickedly and moved the bag to where Sousuke couldn't see it.  


"It's a surprise." Rin said, and Sousuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't really worried what it was in the bag, assuming it was junk food that Rin shouldn't eat. He didn't try to see what was in the bag again and began to walk away, forcing Rin to trot after him. "Don't leave me you jerk." Rin said, smacking at Sousuke's right arm, but then seemed to noticed which arm he hit, because his smile fell away. Sousuke noticed that instantly, and wanted to put it back.  


"It didn't hurt. Honestly my shoulder doesn't hurt much anymore. I told you that already." Sousuke said, smiling at Rin. It didn't seem to get the desired result, but Sousuke guessed it would forever be a tender topic. "Anyway, like a hit from you could do any damage." He added, and Rin scrolled.  


"Excuse you, I'll kick your ass." Rin snapped, earning some dirty looks from older people around them. Sousuke laughed out right when Rin blushed at the attention. "Shut up!" Rin snapped at him, softer this time, but it didn't stop Sousuke at all and Rin smiled.

Their banter fell off once again, though it was nice and comfortable even with the white noise of the people around them. It wasn't long that they were at Sousuke's little apartment, and Rin excitedly looked around. Rin found the kitchen first and put his secret contents in the refrigerator before looking at the living room, then the bathroom, and finally Sousuke's bedroom. Sousuke didn't think he'd feel this nervous about Rin's judgment of his little place, but he sat on the couch and waited with bated breath for Rin's approval. It wasn't like Sousuke had done much with it, the bed was the newest piece of furniture there, the rest was worn out hand-me-downs.  


"Wow Sousuke, it's really nice." Rin said, coming back to the living room where Sousuke was slumped on the couch. "You really live nice here huh?" Rin sounded a little impressed.  


"It's not that great." Sousuke said honestly, though he wish he hadn't as he saw the frown that bloomed on Rin's lips. "I mean it's only a stepping stone for now, until I find something else to strive for." He smiled, as if to show Rin he wasn't unhappy with this though. It seemed to work for the time being as Rin smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and then moved back to the kitchen. When Rin returned and sat next to him, Sousuke was surprised when Rin handed him a can of drink.  


"It's beer. Figured we don't get to drink together so..." Rin said, opening his own can and took a drink. He made a face. "Not the best stuff." he commented, earning a soft chuckle from Sousuke as he opened his can and took a drink.  


"If you told me you wanted to drink, I could have picked something better." Sousuke said, and Rin stuck his tongue out at him before reaching for the remote. "I have cable." Sousuke commented and Rin's eyes lit up at that bit of info as he scanned the channels.  


XxXxXx  


It wasn't that Sousuke was a light weight, it was just that after the six pack Rin bought, they dug into Sousuke's stash of spiced rum and cola, that slowly changed to shots of the rum to some really cheesy show that Rin made up a drinking game with on the spot to the point Sousuke was buzzed, because he'd never own up to being straight out drunk. The small living room was filled with random laughter as the show drew to an end, and after three more shots to them both, the next show started. It was some cheesy romance movie, and Sousuke saw how Rin's eyes sparkled.  


"Have you met anyone yet?" Rin asked suddenly, and Sousuke blinked in confusion. "A girl, I mean. I never asked." Rin went on, finally turning his attention to Sousuke. Sousuke didn't like where this was going, but didn't want to disappoint Rin either, not with how his ruby eyes looked at him so expectantly, how ever clouded they may also be.  


"I think if I had a girlfriend, you'd be the first to know." Sousuke answered, and he wanted to believe that Rin sighed in relief. "How about you?" He asked, finally looking away. Sousuke had long ago realized he was in love with Rin, back in middle school when Rin stopped writing, and back then he realized he would have to get over these feelings. They never faded, they only did the opposite if Sousuke was honest. But Sousuke coped with the fact that, just like his dreams of being in the Olympics, being with Rin was impossible. Though that didn't ease the pain in his chest as he waited for an answer.  


"Of course not... Nothing serious. I had a fling a while back, but," Rin made a motion as if he was swatting a fly away from his head. "It felt weird. Nothing clicked and I kept thinking of... Of someone else." Rin said. Sousuke forced himself to chuckle.  


"You're so romantic." He said, turning to face Rin. The idea of someone keeping Rin from finding a romantic relationship stung a bit, but he kept the question of who to himself. "Why don't you try whoever kept you from clicking with her. I'm sure this mystery woman would be over the moon to know you like her." He forced himself to say instead, a smile on his face. Rin chuckled, though it wasn't as happy as one would guess.  


"I doubt that." Rin said, running his hand through his hair. "And I don't want to ruin what I have now with them."  


"I can relate to that." Sousuke said without thinking, and Rin's eyes snapped up to meet his. God Rin had beautiful eyes.  


"So you're in love?" Rin asked, and Sousuke noticed the frown. Without thinking Sousuke reached out and touched Rin's bottom lip. "Hey!" Rin said, and went to pull back but didn't go far enough to break the contact.  


"Don't frown." Sousuke said, his thumb dragging over the soft full bottom lip, fascinated by the way the color changed under his touch. "You look better when you smile." He added when he pulled his hand back, forcing himself to look back into Rin's eyes. "And yes... I've been in love for a long time." He shouldn't have answered it honestly, but Sousuke's mind was fuzzy with the alcohol in his body and his better judgment seemed to have forsaken him.  


"Ah." Rin said and he frowned once more. Sousuke was about to comment on it when Rin pressed on. "Do I know her?" Sousuke was surprised at his tone, it was disappointed, or so Sousuke thought. Or maybe he just hoped for that.  


"You know who it is, but it's not a "her"." Sousuke said, knowing he could have made a bad decision, but the tone of Rin's voice seemed too sad for Sousuke to ignore. Rin's eyes widened, and Sousuke was sure he made a mistake as the frown deepened. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together of who Sousuke meant, at least Sousuke didn't think so, who else could it have been. They were silent for a long time, and the warm feeling the alcohol had given Sousuke was starting to fade faster than he wanted. "Does... Does it bother you?" Sousuke asked when the silence began to suffocate him. "That I am in love with a guy, I mean."  


"What, Sousuke, no!" Rin said, looking honest and really Sousuke needed to see that. "You're my best friend... I just... It's surprising I guess. I didn't know you were in love, and here you say you've been in love for a long time with some guy I know, but don't know." Rin scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. The silence returned again as Rin's hand slipped from behind his head to the back of the couch. "C...Can I know who?" Rin asked but then shook his head. "You don't have to answer I just..." Rin met Sousuke's gaze again and then broke it but a moment later. "I'm just curious I guess." That tone was back, like Rin wanted to say something else but held back on. Sousuke knew that feeling of holding back, having kept his shoulder silent for so long, not to mention his feelings for Rin.  


Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the way he really hated that reserved look in Rin's eyes, but Sousuke took a chance he had long ago promised himself he'd never ever take as he reached out and cupped Rin's face in his large hand and leaned in and captured Rin's lips with his own. The kiss was soft and slow but also short as Rin pulled back, eyes wide. The last of the warmth in Sousuke fled as regret started to seep in. Had he really allowed one misread of Rin's tone to ruin his friendship? The answer seemed like a yes as Rin stood, moving away from Sousuke as fast as possible, hands in his hair and his face turned away from Sousuke.  
"Rin... Look I just... I thought..." Sousuke tried, but nothing felt like a good justification for the kiss other than the truth. "I wasn't going to tell you... Ever. Just that I thought... I don't know... I've just been in love with you for so long... It doesn't change anything if you really think about it. We can stay friends, it can go back to the way it was..." Rin turned towards him, and Sousuke couldn't meet his eyes or look at his face.  


"You think things can just go back to the way they were before?" Rin said, almost scandalized. "That's not possible Sousuke."  
Of all the things Sousuke had ever thought Rin would say if ever his feelings came out, he never thought it could be so cruel. Sousuke's throat felt like it was tightening too much for air to come through, and his eyes began to burn with tears he refused to shed as his blood felt like ice in his body in a sharp contrast. He couldn't speak, knowing that the knot just behind his tongue would result in a sob. He didn't want to make Rin feel bad for his rejection, Rin had every right to refuse him after all, but to deny his friendship farther, that was what caused the worse pain. The silence fell over them and Sousuke turned his back on Rin, knowing he would break down if he continued to watch him.  


"Sousuke?" Rin sounded confused, but Sousuke couldn't look or speak to Rin. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Rin was at his side almost too quickly, but Sousuke turned his face away. "Sousuke, please, I didn't mean it like that..." His voice was soft, and Sousuke recognized the sound of tears in Rin's voice. Rin's hands were on his arm and shook it gently. "I... I meant we can't possibly go back to being just friends because I feel the same... It just surprised me that you kissed me so suddenly and that you could possibly be in love with me.... It's a lot to take in when a minute before I thought I would never have a chance. Sousuke, look at me."  


"Don't... Rin don't mock me." Sousuke said, managing to swallow the knot in his throat. "You don't have to... to force yourself. I..." He wasn't prepared for Rin to climb onto his lap.  


"Don't you mock me, Sousuke!" Rin snapped, his hand gripping Sousuke's firm jaw and forced their eyes to meet. He seemed to stunned when he saw the tears on Sousuke's face, but didn't back down as he leaned in and pushed his lips against Sousuke's. Rin's kiss was much more heated than Sousuke's, harder and more desperate, also longer as Sousuke was stunned by the action. The kiss was also different in the sense that Sousuke lightly recuperated the kiss, almost too lightly as Rin took Sousuke's bottom lip in his and nipped it roughly invoking a moan from Sousuke. He pulled back, looking at the at the swollen lip for a moment before his red eyes moved to look into Sousuke's teal eyes. "I love you Sousuke. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I know no one can take that spot in my heart." He smiled, and it sent a warm shock through Sousuke.  


Sousuke wrapped his arms around Rin, hiding his face in Rin's chest. His emotions had gone from completely too low to unbelievably high and he didn't know how to feel. His felt himself trembling against Rin's body, and Rin's hands moved into his hair.  


"I... I never thought you'd say that." Sousuke confessed and Rin tightened his fingers in Sousuke's dark locks. "Ever since we were in middle school.... When you stopped writing me... I realized back then that I was in love with you. And I never once seriously thought about you returning my feelings..."  


"Why would you never think of that?" Rin asked, tugging Sousuke's head back by his hair gently and Sousuke, like always, gave into Rin's request. Their eyes met and the smile on Rin's face moved to Sousuke's.  


"Because... Well things like that don't just don't happen to me, Rin." he said, not meaning it that dark way it came across, but he recognized it could be taken that way when Rin's smile eased away. "Don't frown... You're smile is prettier." he said and easily leaned in and kissed Rin. Rin returned the kiss, this time going at Sousuke's pace of slow and gentle, well at first. Rin's hands once more moved to Sousuke's hair and his fingers tugged his hair as Sousuke's arms hooped around Rin's hips as a moan left him yet again. Rin's teeth once more captured his bottom lip as his hips began to move on Sousuke's lap.  


"Sousuke..." Rin whispered, barely pulling away, and Sousuke wanted to always feel that hot breath on his face. "I want you. Now." And once more they were kissing, hotter than the three before, and Rin's hips refused to still, but Sousuke was starting to thrust up into the movement, and Rin moans invoked Sousuke's.  


Rin's mouth moved from Sousuke's mouth down his jaw in messy kisses until he bit into Sousuke's neck. Sousuke moaned Rin's name loudly, and he felt Rin's moan vibrate against his skin.  


"More Rin, please more." Sousuke begged as his hands dipped under Rin's shirt. Rin complied and bit a new spot on Sousuke's neck, only this time sucked to leave a mark. "God Rin, so good." His hips moved up again as his nails dug into Rin's back and enjoyed the way Rin arched from the action and moaned. "Rin... Let's go to the bed." He moaned and then without warning moved to stand, his arms pulling free from the man's shirt and hooking under Rin's firm rear to carry him. Rin's legs wrapped around Sousuke and moved to assault Sousuke's neck again. The trip to the bedroom was quick, and Sousuke stumbled and fell backwards onto his bed, not wanting to squish Rin. It seemed Rin noticed this choice and grinned as he sat up, an audible pop happened when he released Sousuke's neck again, and he pulled his shirt off. Sousuke's hands couldn't stop from reaching out and touching the firm defined torso, having always seen it but never been able to touch it like this.  


"So soft." Rin purred, leaning into the touch. "I'm not breakable." He teased as Sousuke moved up on his elbow on his left arm and his hand moved to the back of Rin's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  


"I know that." Sousuke said, though he didn't change the approach as moved from Rin's mouth to his jaw in soft kisses, then down his neck. "I just want to savor every inch." He added between each kiss. Rin moaned as Sousuke changed from kissing to sucking, and Sousuke's right hand moved from Rin's firm bare waist to his hips, pushing at the fabric of Rin's pants down as his fingers dipped below the hem to grip Rin's firm cheeks of his ass.  


"Sousuke." Rin moaned, one of his hands slipped into Sousuke's hair. Sousuke moved to Rin's shoulder and then down his chest, leaving marks littered upon the sun kissed skin he had always longed to mark. "Sousuke." Sousuke's tongue ran flat over Rin's skin, lapping over Rin's right nipple and Rin gasped, once more pulling Sousuke's hair, though Sousuke didn't stop. Instead he nipped at the rose colored skin and then sucked, loving the sound of Rin's voice as he cried his name again. Rin pulled once more at his hair and he pulled back, only to have Rin ravish his lips once more. "Take off your clothes." Rin said though his hands were already busy pushing up Sousuke's shirt until it bunched on his upper chest. Sousuke pulled his hand away from Rin and pulled it the rest of the way off, though when he reached down, he didn't grab his own pants button but Rin's. The red head smirked and his hands became busy with Sousuke's as he rose higher on his knees. Sousuke, who had the head start, was done first, shoving the fabric down along with the tight briefs that hugged Rin's erection too tight. He chuckled when Rin gasped, his hands hesitating as his hot cock met the chilled air of Sousuke's bedroom.  


"Not gonna get me out of these taking breaks like that Rin." Sousuke teased, a scowl formed on Rin's face at the words. Sousuke didn't mind that though as Rin finished and Sousuke's hips rose to allow the fabric to pass easier down his firm hips. He noticed that Rin had left his underwear in place and looked up, only to see pure mischief in Rin's scarlet eyes.  


"Not just yet." He said, then sat back and Sousuke couldn't stop himself from looking at the completely naked man over him. Without warning Sousuke bucked, causing Rin to lose balance and he flipped them, pressing Rin into his comforter. "Sousuke... Stop staring." Rin said, looking off to the side when Sousuke didn't do anything.  


"God you're beautiful." He whispered, because Rin really was beautiful. His hair fanned out on the bed, his eyes hazed with lust and alcohol, his firm body flushed and he was breathing heavy as his chest rose and fell and his long muscular legs open showing his long hard dick. And with Sousuke's words, Rin's face shaded pink and he shifted a little, his hand grabbing hold of Sousuke's right and pulled it to his lips.  


"Yeah yeah." he said, then kissed the tips of Sousuke's fingers. "But I'm also horny." he controlled Sousuke's hand to run down his neck and to his chest. Sousuke's callous fingers ghost over Rin's nipple as Rin moved up into it and gasped. "How many times have you thought about doing this?" Rin asked as he moved Sousuke's fingers over those wash board abs and Sousuke licked his lips when Rin rose up to the touch. "Cause I've been thinking about it a lot recently. So quit making us w..wait." His voice became tight as he placed Sousuke's hand on his cock and his hips rocked. Leave it to Rin to go get what he wanted. Sousuke's hand gripped Rin and pumped him, and the cry of his name was loud and needy. Sousuke leaned down and captured Rin's lips, his hand moving slow to the pace of the kiss, but it was a short kiss as he pulled up, his hand gaining a little bit of speed. The result was almost instant and Rin gripped the bedding. "Sousuke... More." he moaned and Sousuke did, though his second hand moved over Rin's side until he was at Rin's hips and then moved to caress Rin's inner thigh. Much to Sousuke's delight, Rin opened his legs a little wider and Sousuke's hand moved up toward his ass.  


"Rin, we need lube." Sousuke said and Rin frowned and opened his eyes. "My bedside table, just reach over." Rin huffed and rolled his eyes as he went to grab it. Sousuke used that moment to brush his finger over Rin's opening and Rin gasped as the elbow he was putting his weight on gave out. Sousuke smirked when Rin glared at him, his finger putting a little bit of pressure and he squeezed Rin's cock as he moved more down then back up. "You said you wanted me to hurry, right." He teased as Rin gave a loud moan. Sousuke found Rin twisted like this hot and the confiding material of his underwear pressed his erection against his body. Rin once again reached for his nightstand and Sousuke didn't distract him this time and Rin soon produced a bottle of water based lube that looked well used.  


"Thought you said you weren't with anyone." Rin said as Sousuke took it. Sousuke smiled, finding it cute how Rin tried not to sound jealous.  


"I'm not. But it chaffs if you do it too much dry." He said, jerking Rin's cock to add emphasis to what he was talking about. Rin moaned and nodded in a half-hearted answer as he moved back onto his back, enjoying the slow hand job once more. Though it was short lived as Sousuke needed to work with the lube, spreading it on both his hands and abandoned the bottle on the bed. His left hand was the one he placed on Rin's cock this time, and with the lube now on his palm the movement was slicker and Rin gasped. His middle finger pressed against Rin's opening and Rin gave a nod before Sousuke could ask him if he was sure.  


"Do it Sousuke."  


And with that he pushed the single finger in. Rin tensed but then took a deep breath. Sousuke couldn't help but feel like maybe Rin had felt this before, but it didn't make him pause. Whoever Rin slept with before didn't matter to Sousuke, what mattered was that they were together now. He pushed all the way in and then pulled out, keeping it slow at first, but his hand moved a faster, his wrist twisting as he jerked up and down.  


"More Sousuke." Rin's voice was tight and he rocked back on the finger. Sousuke moved faster and soon added another finger. "Yeah, good... So good Sousuke." Rin opened his eyes and watched Sousuke as he finger fucked him. "It's better than when I do it myself." Rin moaned, causing Sousuke to bite his lip. "I did it a fe...few time thinking about you... Your fingers are so thick." Each word was so erotic and Sousuke could imagine Rin like this on his own bed exploring himself. Sousuke wondered how much of himself Rin had learnt as he twisted his fingers and pressed, sort of accidently, into Rin's prostate. The effect was beautiful and Rin's eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound left him, his back arched and he felt his toes curl behind him. Sousuke didn't hesitate to do it again and jerked faster than before, though the second time Rin called his name as pleasure filled his senses. "S...Sou! I'm I'm..." He gasped and Sousuke nodded in a way of telling him to cum. It was all the swimmer needed as he came in Sousuke's palm. Sousuke enjoyed the site of the disheveled Rin, sweat making his skin glow from the light that poured in from the open door, his lips parted as he tried and failed to control his breathing, and Sousuke felt a bit of pride that he had been the one to make Rin like this. He leaned down and kissed Rin's lips gently and Rin wrapped his arms around his neck. "My turn to make you a mess." Rin purred and Sousuke felt his cock twitch again.  


"You... You don't have to Rin." He said, and Rin scowled again.  


"Don't be stupid. I know I don't have to, I want to. Now lay down." Rin ordered, voice absolutely not taking no for an answer, as if Sousuke would ever tell Rin no. Sousuke kissed Rin once more and then obeyed, unable to help but smile as Rin moved over him. "So self-sacrificing." He muttered as he leaned down and kissed Sousuke's lips, taking the lead in the kiss.  


Sousuke's hands moved over Rin's outer thighs as Rin moved to kiss Sousuke's neck again. Sousuke tilted his head back for him, eyes drifting shut as Rin sucked on a pressure point right under his jaw. Rin's hands were firm on the sides of his chest, rubbing firm small circles on his ribs.  


"Rin!" Sousuke cried, his eyes opening wide as sharp teeth sank around his adam's apple before he sucked. Rin's moan vibrated in his throat and he squeezed the firm legs he held tight. Rin's tongue swirled causing goose bumps to rise on Sousuke's skin and then Rin moved lower. Each kiss caused Sousuke's skin to tingle and burn with desire and Rin moved lower and soon Sousuke could no longer hold Rin's legs. That hot mouth placed open mouth kisses on his firm stomach, and Rin's tongue dipped into Sousuke's navel before he nipped the skin surrounding it. Sousuke moaned, watching Rin as he went. Rin's nails dug into his sides and scratched lightly as he pulled them down to the hem of his underwear and all at once Rin's mouth was over the outline of his erection and Sousuke moaned deeply. He felt Rin chuckle more than heard it and then Rin pulled his underwear down and Sousuke bit into his bottom lip as he felt the hard flesh slap against his abdomen.  


"Wow... It's bigger than I thought.." Rin said and it was strange for Sousuke to blush, but it happened all the same. "I... Wow." And then Rin touched it and Sousuke hissed at the contact. "It's so hot." Rin said, and then his tongue over the head.  


"God Rin!" Sousuke moaned, and his hand moved to the mess of red between his legs. He heard Rin chuckle and he then repeated the action. "Don't tease you brat." He said as he looked down at Rin, who's grin reminded him of trouble.  


"Fine fine I won't." Rin said, and then Sousuke saw stars as Rin took as much as possible in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Rin's fingers wrapped around what he couldn't take and he pumped, and unlike Sousuke who had been slow at first, Rin was fast and intense, causing Sousuke to moan and cry Rin's name as he twisted his mouth around him. It was almost too much and Sousuke had no choice but to stop him.  


"R..Rin, if you keep on I won't be able to fuck you." He said, using both hands to hold Rin's head still. Red eyes looked up at Sousuke and he saw the heated desire there as he released his dick with a pop. Rin crawled up over him and kissed Sousuke so deeply he didn't notice Rin grab the abandoned lube and squirt some on his hand, not until he started to coat Sousuke's dick with it. Rin broke the kiss as he straddled Sousuke's dick and slowly began to lower himself. They both gasped, Sousuke from blinding pleasure, Rin from discomfort. Sousuke reached up and gripped Rin's hips to keep him steady and also he could be reminded to not thrust up. "God Rin... You're so tight..." He said once he was fully inside his best friend. Rin leaned forward on his arms, and Sousuke reached up and stroked his face.  


"You're so.... so big." Rin moaned, leaning into the touch. "It's... It's so good." And then he moved up just a bit before lowering himself back down. And then he moved again, this time he rose higher and when he lowered back down he moaned.  


"You're so sexy Rin." Sousuke said, his hips rising to meet Rin in his ride. Rin moaned loudly and Sousuke held Rin's hips still when he rose up before he thrust up more, enjoying the way Rin started to cry his name.  


"Yeah.. Oh yeah Sousuke, fuck me... Fuck me Sousuke." Rin begged and Sousuke noticed how Rin started to stroke his own dick again. Without thought Soususke flipped them and Rin moaned as Sousuke buried himself deeper in Rin, brushing against his prostate again. Sousuke moved one of Rin's legs on his shoulder as he drove deeper, hitting that spot again and again, Rin growing louder and louder.  


"Rin...I'm... I'm so close." Sousuke said, his hips moving faster. Rin gave a loud noise of pleasure and Sousuke knew it meant he was close as well. Rin's arm moved faster between them and Sousuke felt when Rin came for the second time as he tightened around him and it was too much as he came inside Rin.  


Sousuke kept himself over Rin, littering gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder, I love you's passing over the smooth skin as he pulled out and laid next to Rin. Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke and cuddled into his chest.  
"I love you too... Now go to sleep." Rin said and Sousuke smiled, placing one more kiss on Rin's forehead.

XxXxXx  


Sousuke groaned as the sunlight streamed in over his face from the window. There was a small pulse in his head from a hangover and he covered his eyes with his hand. He rubbed his eyes as he remembered what happened the night before and he then sat up, moving his hand as he looked around his room. He didn't see anyone else there, but he didn't jump to ideas. Rin loved him, he said so. So Sousuke stood and looked around the room, there were none of Rin's clothes on the floor, but that wasn't so surprising. Rin was a neat freak after all. Sousuke opened the door to his bedroom, not caring that he was naked, and walked into his livingroom. There was no sign of Rin there either. Sousuke's eye brows furrowed and he looked around for Rin's suitcase that he had dropped off before they went to Makoto's. It was nowhere to be found.  


"Rin?" He called out, though he already figured there would be no response. He looked around one more time, just to make sure, but paused when he saw his phone. It was flashing like it did when he had a voice mail. He took a deep breath and grabbed it. He wasn't surprised when he saw that he had a missed call from Rin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and unlocked his phone as he went to his voice mail and put the phone to his ear.  


"Hey Sousuke, it's me... I know that I'm scum right now, that you're waking up alone and you probably think either I regret what happened last night or that it didn't happened, but I don't and it did. My plane is still leaving though, and I have to be on it. I wish I didn't have to go today... I'm watching you from your doorway of your bedroom, and you look so peaceful... I love you Sou. I really love you. I know me not being here when you wake up doesn't make it seem that way... But I do." Sousuke could tell that Rin had started to tear up. "When I land I'll call you. We'll talk more about this, about us. I hope there is going to be an us. But I have to go, the taxi is here. I love you." and then the line was cut. It wasn't that long ago since the voicemail was left, and Sousuke was sure the flight hadn't left yet. Maybe he could make it.  


Sousuke took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. He made a call for a cab before he had got in the shower and was glad that it was waiting for him as he came down. He told the driver the address he wanted to go and he was off.

The airport was crowded, but Sousuke doubted it was worse than normal. He was glad he remembered Rin's flight and felt a small smile form on his face when he saw the red-head sitting by the large window watching the landing strip as planes came and went. The flight had been delayed, Sousuke could have figured that out even if he hadn't seen the display board before heading to the terminal with the way Rin looked annoyed, but there was also a look of regret. Sousuke moved up next to him and took a seat.  


"Sorry your flight is late." Sousuke said, smiling when Rin jumped out of his skin.  


"Sou... What are you doing here?" Rin asked, and Sousuke's heart fluttered like it always did when Rin smiled.  


"Could have you leaving without saying goodbye, could I." Sousuke said, and carefully reached out and brushed his fingers over the back of Rin's hand. "You should have woke me up."  


"You looked so peaceful. You had to buy a ticket to get this far, you moron." Rin said and Sousuke chuckled. Rin looked around for a moment then bit his lip. "Come with me. You can come back home if you want later, but.... I mean you don't have to. I just..." And Sousuke leaned in and kissed Rin quickly on the cheek.  


"I was going to." Sousuke said with a smile. "I bought the ticket after all." He said, holding up the boarding pass and his passport. "I don't work for a few days, I called in for it." And Rin laughed and leaned in, his head resting on Sousuke's shoulder and Sousuke felt warm tears start to soak his shirt. His hand moved up and stroked the red hair and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended it a little fluffy, but I'm happy with it.


End file.
